


Dinner for Three

by Geonn



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fingerfucking, Hook-Up, Multi, Romance, Succubi & Incubi, Threesome - F/F/F, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lauren doesn't just accept Bo's needs; she takes an active part in providing for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner for Three

Bo wasn't so hurt that she had to heal immediately, but Lauren could see the need in her hesitant movements and the tightness around her mouth when she moved too quickly. They were at the Dal, nursing their beers, hands exploring thighs under the table. Lauren was scanning the crowd as she listened to Bo explain what she had just gone through, the reason for her most recent pain. When she finished, Lauren covered Bo's hand with hers and leaned forward. 

"Do you see the girl in the leather vest?"

Bo turned and saw who Lauren meant. Petite but with well-muscled arms, waves and waves of golden hair that seemed to shine even in the dim light of the bar, painted-on jeans that showed off her every curve... Bo unconsciously wet her lips and shifted on her seat, turning her hand to drag her fingernails over Lauren's palm. 

"Are you trying to tempt me, darlin'?"

Lauren shrugged and leaned closer. "Do you want her?"

Bo shuddered. "I want you... with her."

"Well." She kissed Bo's cheek, letting her lips linger for a moment before she stood up and walked across the bar. Bo turned in her seat to watch, her libido rising with each step Lauren took. She tapped the blonde on the shoulder and, when she turned, Lauren began to speak. The blonde listened, looked at Bo, and smiled. Bo lifted a hand to waggle her fingers in greeting. Lauren tilted her head to the side and touched the girl's arm just below her elbow. The girl nodded and pushed away from her table, letting Lauren escort her back to where Bo was waiting.

"Bo, this is Anya. She's an Asrai."

Bo smiled. "Well. Hello there."

"Hi. Lauren tells me you're in a bit of a bind. Thought I might help."

At the sound of Anya's Australian accent, Bo knew there was no turning back. "Well. I've always depended on the kindness of strangers." She finished her drink and slid off her stool. The pain was still there, but now she could bear it. "Shall we?"

"Can't wait."

They went to Lauren's, Bo and Anya waiting as Lauren unlocked the door and guided them in. She tossed her keys onto the table and locked the door, leaning against it as Bo and Anya stopped just inside the entryway. Lauren crossed her arms in the small of her back, gripping just below each elbow as ran her eyes over them.

"Anya... undress Bo for me."

Bo stood still, eyes on Lauren's as the Aussie girl went to work. She ran her hands over Bo's curves in an alleged search to find all the zippers and catches. The sound of the zipper was loud, and Lauren sucked in a breath as small pale hands pushed Bo's vest off. "Just drop it," Bo said. She was focused on Lauren, eyes gone dark with occasional flashes of blue. She lifted her arms when Anya pulled off her top, and the girl dragged a hand over Bo's exposed stomach to walk around behind her. 

Lauren saw something glisten on the skin and dropped her eyes, frowning when she saw moisture dripping where Anya had touched. 

"Asrai... water nymph."

Lauren softly said, "Oh." She met Bo's gaze again. "So she's making you wet?"

Bo's chuckle was sultry. "In more ways than one, sweet doctor..."

Her bra was unclasped and pushed off her shoulders. Bo let it fall and Lauren tightened her grip on her arms. She rocked her hips forward, thrusting without realizing it as Anya stroked Bo's flanks and then found the catch of her pants. The jeans were pushed down, left to bunch above the tops of Bo's boots, and Anya dragged her palms back up to Bo's black lace underwear. She left trails of water on Bo's thighs wherever her hands rested for more than a second, and droplets that shone like diamonds dripped down. One hand disappeared into Bo's panties and Bo grunted, writhing and bending her knees as Anya began stroking her. The other hand came up and folded around Bo's full breast, kneading it as Bo rocked against her fingers.

Anya peeked past Bo's head. "C'mere, pretty doctor."

Lauren pushed away from the door and crossed the room. She circled the two women, eyeing the scene from all angles before she pressed against Anya from behind. Lauren put her arms around them, one hand on Anya's stomach and the other on Bo's thigh. Bo twisted and kissed Anya, and Lauren watched with growing heat as their tongues dueled. A moment later Bo pulled back just enough for Lauren to see waves of thick blue energy passing from Anya's mouth to Bo's. She leaned forward and swept her tongue between their mouths and both women gasped.

Lauren could feel it, could taste Anya flooding her mouth before it was pulled to Bo. Bo tilted her head just enough that she was kissing them both, but she only drew from Anya. When Lauren pulled back she was lightheaded, gasping and eager as she tore at the petite blonde's clothes. Anya tried to help her, but she was sedated by Bo's feeding, eyes wide as the glow fluctuated and grew still stronger. Bo's eyes were narrowed with bliss.

When the feeding stopped, Bo curled the tip of her tongue to her top lip and purred. "My, doctor... you sure know how to pick 'em..."

Anya grabbed the back of Bo's head and lunged forward. "More..."

Bo laughed and let Anya kiss her, but this time she didn't feed. Lauren knelt and rolled the too-tight denim down Anya's legs. She kissed the back of her knees and dragged her tongue up, slipping it along the line between Anya's ass and the top of her thighs. Anya moved her feet apart and Lauren took the hint. She flicked her tongue against their new friend's sex. A second later Bo's fingers appeared and Lauren wet them before retreating so Bo could push them inside.

Lauren stood up and unbuttoned her blouse, stepping back to take a critical view of what was happening. Bo's movements were spry, fluid, and that could only mean she was healed. She shucked her blouse and Bo's head lifted, eyes dark as she watched Lauren doff her bra. She held her hand out and Lauren stepped forward to let Bo's hand press flat against her breast. She sighed and pulled off Anya's top, kissing her shoulder as Bo pinched her nipple.

Anya squirmed between them, pushing back against Lauren before grinding down on Bo's hand. Bo craned her neck and Lauren kissed her, flickering her tongue against Bo's before she whispered, "Take it."

"Just a little..."

"Yes..."

She felt the pull and her head swam. She was addicted to Bo's attraction, her eyes rolling back as the energy flowed past her lips and into Bo's. She loved it, loved knowing that a little piece of her was giving Bo strength. She would have given everything she had if necessary, but that was what Anya was for.

Anya was moving faster, gripping Bo's arms with both hands as she began to thrust roughly against her hand. "Yeah... yes, yeah..."

Lauren reached down and covered Bo's hand with hers, four fingers pushing into Anya and causing her cries to increase in volume. It only took seconds after that, and Anya sagged back against Lauren. Lauren accepted her weight and kissed her, an almost chaste kiss relative to what they were doing, and Anya sighed with release.

"Whoa... fuck me dead."

"That's what we were trying to avoid," Lauren whispered against the soft golden curtain that covered Anya's ear.

"Ya got damn close." She exhaled and tried to stand, but she just slumped forward against Bo. "Whoopsie."

Bo giggled and guided Anya toward the couch. The effect was made comical by the pants that were still shackling Bo's calves, forcing her to waddle as she lowered Anya to the couch. She was already asleep when Bo pulled the afghan over her. Lauren, topless but still wearing her slacks, brought a bottle of water and an energy drink to the table. She put them down where Anya would see them, then turned to see Bo eyeing her exposed breasts with interest.

"Well, you took your medicine. Had a little dinner. Now what?"

"Now... dessert." Bo took Lauren's hand, grinning as she guided Lauren to the stairs. 

Ten minutes later, Anya was woken by a cry of passion. She looked at the ceiling, shook her head, and laughed, "Crickey..." She drained the bottle of water in two swallows, wiped her mouth, and dropped back onto the couch. She was already asleep again by the time Bo's voice rose in her own climax.


End file.
